To provide better services, network providers often deploy multiple data centres in different physical locations for load sharing and improved reliability. For example, virtual machine migration allows data centres to share workloads across physical machines. Since the process of virtual machine migration is transparent to users, the virtual machine generally retains its Internet Protocol (IP) address. Connecting geographically dispersed data centres at various network sites at Layer 2 facilitates such virtual machine migration.